Rowley Jefferson
Rowley Jefferson is Greg Heffley's best friend and is a major character in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. He has protective parents who aren't fond of Greg's behavior, assuming that he is a bad influence. He was the main antagonist in Diary of a Wimpy Kid, but is then often seen as an anti-hero in the series, despite being the main character's best friend, as he often does idiotic things to get Greg in trouble while he gets off scot-free. Despite this idiotic behavior, though, Rowley always wishes the best for everyone. Personality Rowley is an immature boy in several ways. For example, he sleeps with his stuffed toys. He likes his Dinoblazer Action Figures and he even quit his popular comic Zoo-Wee-Mama because he needed time to play with his Dinoblazer Action Figures. At Christmas, he gets many childish things and he even gives Greg childish toys and he once even gave him a Big-Wheel. In the Rodrick Rules movie after watching "The Foot", he got scared and had to get his parents to take him home. In the book he kept his eyes closed the entire time while watching Muddy Hand. In Dog Days, when he was sleeping he got a nightmare that there was a chicken under the bed, which made him scream out loud. His parents calmed him down and Rowley went and slept in their room. In the movie, he goes with his parents to close by places. If not, then he'd have to follow Greg Heffley. In the book, he went in kiddie rides for little kids while Greg was in the Cranium Shaker. In the Dog Days mad scolded him for going to scary rides. When it's his birthday, he goes in childish places and invites kids in, from his karate class who are 7 years old and is happy even when he gets childish toys. He is also a fun, loving boy, that many like more than Greg Heffley usually. He sometimes has idiotic behavior which gets Greg Heffley and others into trouble.In Cabin Fever he got a habit of saying "LOL" instead of laughing. Appearance In the movie series Rowley is an overweight boy with long bowl shaped hair that is orange and is wider than Greg's but is a but his hair is golden brown in Rodrick Rules and Dog Days . In the book series he has 7 strands of hair curled downward and is wider than Greg. He has two large teeth and his mouth NEVER appears to be closed, but once in The Third Wheel, he finally closes his mouth for the first time. Appearances * * Trivia *He appears in all of the books and movies to date. *It is never revealed what country Rowley went to on his trip to South America in the main series, but the online book states that he went to Brazil for his trip to South America. Apparently, it is said in the movie that Rowley went to Guatemala. *Rowley is ironically older than Greg, as his birthday takes place during the first semester of school. Despite being the elder of the two friends, Rowley is often the one that shows immature behavior. *In the online book, Rowley is said to own a Playstation with 32 games. However, in the movie, Rowley is shown to have a Wii. *Rowley has visited numerous places - he has visited Europe, Australia, and South America. *In The Third Wheel ending Greg heard from somewhere that Rowley and Abigail Brown have became couples,but since Greg heard that,it might not be true but there are more chances its true because when they were coming back from dance,Abigail was very close to Rowley and was only talking to him and she was smiling when Rowley escorted her to her house. *On page 166 in The Third Wheel, Rowley has his mouth closed for the first time, though his mouth had to be closed since he was eating chocolate. *In The Third Wheel, Rowley starts dating Abigal Brown. References Category:Characters Category:Middle School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Characters which appeared in all books and movies Category:Children Category:Boys Category:Jerks Category:Greg Heffley's friends Category:Rodrick's Rivals Category:Main Characters